Rio
Summary Rio is the main protagonist of Seirei Gensouki ~Konna Sekai de Deaeta Kimi ni~ and an orphaned child that lived in the slums of the Beltram Kingdom capital. He's also the reincarnation of Amakawa Haruto who died due to an unfortunate accident in Japan. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Rio, Amakawa Haruto Origin: Seirei Gensouki ~Konna Sekai de Deaeta Kimi ni~ Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Spirit Arts User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect essence which allows him to know the numbers and position of his opponents), Martial Arts, Healing, Weapon Mastery, Mind Manipulation (Can hypnotize his opponents, planting suggestions in their mind), Sleep Manipulation (Can make others sleep by imitating sleep magic), Perception Manipulation (With illusion arts he can affects the five senses of perception of a person), Power Nullification (Can dispel sorcery), Air Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Fear Manipulation (Planted a suggestion in Gon's mind that made him fear him), Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Flight, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Telepathy (Can speak to the mind of others through telepathic spirit arts), Reality Warping (Can manipulate essence to interfere with mana and create world-altering phenomena), Vibration Manipulation (Can create shock-waves) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Easily blocked the minotaurs sword attack which can create an impact strong enough to upturn bedrock. Can create walls out of the ground. Comparable to Alma who can pulverize the ground), likely higher (Cecelia's artifact which can measure the essence of others broke when measuring the essence of Rui Shigekura despite the fact it was capable of measuring up to ten times the amount of essence required to use wide-scale annihilation magic of the highest grade, which is a super-powerful grand magic that was mainly developed with war in mind. If used in a crowded area, it had enough power to take the lives of several hundred people. Aisha stated that if Celia's essence was a single bucket of water, then Rio’s essence is like an endlessly large lake that can never dry up, and Celia was capable of casting wide-scale annihilation magic of the highest grade 2x) Speed: Subsonic (Can move faster than the eye can see), Transonic attack speed (Can attack at the speed of sound) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Easily lifted a carriage. Lifted a stone sword that was several times larger than him) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely higher Durability: At least Wall level, likely higher Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Time-Space Cache:' A magic artifact that creates a semi-perpetual isolated dimension in proportion to the registered owner’s essence, from which items could be freely stored and retrieved at will. *'Sword:' A sword made from mythril. It absorbs his spirit arts and encapsulate itself in them. *'Armor Set:' An armor set made from the leather of a Black Wyvern. Intelligence: Rio was taught in ancient martial arts, and swordsmanship, he further trained his swordsmanship excelling beyond even royal guards as just a child in Bertram. He is also an exceptional spirit arts user who specializes in every element. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attack/Techniques: *'Hypnosis:' A spirit art whose effects aren’t permanent, they are often used for immoral purposes. With it he can plant a suggestion that his target should fear him. *'Illusion Arts:' A type of spirit arts that affected the five senses of perception of a person. Planting suggestions into someone’s mind is also considered a form of illusion arts. There were many different kinds of illusions, the most difficult and powerful of which are capable of making the other party experience what was, in short, a waking dream. *'Cura:' A spell which allows him to heal others. *'Dispello:' A spell which allows him to dispel sorcery. *'Illusion Arts:' A type of spirit arts that affects the five senses of perception of a person. For example, planting suggestions into someone’s mind is also considered a form of illusion arts. There were many different kinds of illusions, the most difficult and powerful of which were capable of making the other party experience what was, in short, a waking dream. However, as illusion arts required time to cast, its effect was weakened when met with resistance — to the point where it could be completely repelled. In addition to requiring a great amount of skill in spirit arts to perform, it was also extremely difficult to use it in a practical way. Therefore, it was best to cast illusion arts when the other party was unaware of it. Even if an illusion was forcibly cast, the illusion would be noticed the moment any resistance was met. Therefore, even if the art was successfully activated, the utility of the illusion was essentially ruined. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Internet Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sword Users Category:Seirei Gensouki ~Konna Sekai de Deaeta Kimi ni~ Category:Orphans Category:Manga Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users